Democratic Republic of the Soviet Union
|slots = 4 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Soviet Union also Советский Союз Королевства known as in English - Soviet Union Kingdom is a communist country reformed October 20th 2007 Its capital city is Moscow It Is Ruled by an communist president who Refers to be called King of the Soviet Union 'Soviet Union History' Soviet Union is a Huge Country , developing All The Time, with citizens primarily of Russian / English ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Soviet Union work diligently to produce Sugar and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Soviet Union is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Soviet Union has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Soviet Union allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Soviet Union. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Soviet Union will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. 'Government' Under the constitution of the newly formed soviet kingdom the soviet government consists of four main branch's of government ''Soviet Executive branch's'' Soviet Monarch Prime Minister Soviet State Council Soviet Mayor 'The Greater War Of 2007' Over Time People Started To Hate the current Russian government so there was secret Talk and meeting going on about over throwing the current Government and reforming the soviet union with A President In Charge so the Soviet Red Army troops stormed the Russian palace mostly known as the white house of Russia and ceased control of the nation and government 5 days later and a vote was held and the new president was chosen was President Brandon. but in January 2011 he reformed the government and made his self monarch of the Great Soviet Union The Soviet Union Land Expanding Land Mass as of 2007 http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/1795/sovietunionmap.jpg Since HRH Brandon Petrov Took Office The Great Soviet Union Has Expanded In Return for becoming part of the soviet union kingdom the citizens and the nation get promise of freedom and wealth for them and there family's 'Soviet Union Government' The Soviet Union is controled By A President As Of January 10 2011 The president would rather be called HRHPresident Brandon and be looked at as a king Soviet Monarch - HRH Brandon Petrov Category:Soviet Union Category:Russian-speaking nations